


First Kiss

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: Clint and Bucky's first kiss.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmk418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/gifts).



> This for cmk418 for the drabble she wrote for this past Friday's Say What Friday prompt.

"Clint," Bucky said as he joined the archer on the scaffolding he was perched on.

"Hmmm...." Clint murmured not bothering to look away from the mock battle that was unfolding below them. He was Steve's eyes in the sky taking note of battle tactics and maneuvers that needed improved upon.

"What are you really thinking about?" Bucky asked noticing that Clint wasn't writing anything down on the clipboard he was holding.

Clint looked away from the mock battle and quietly regarded Bucky. "Kissing you," he simply answered after several heartbeats.

"We haven't gone a proper date yet," Bucky reminded him while trying to calm his racing heart.

"So?" Clint prompted.

"You always been so quick on the trigger?"

"When I see something or someone I want, then yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Bucky asked as he moved closer to Clint.

"For you to ask me out on a proper date?" Clint countered as he set aside his clipboard and moved closer to Bucky.

"Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes," Clint breathed and leaned forward to draw Bucky into their first kiss.


End file.
